KRÓL POD GÓRĄ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Autor:Zara Hemla.Zwycięzca MithrilAwards2003.AU. Thorin ukradł Pierścień.


**Król pod Górą**

Nocami pod Górą starsi często opowiadali o Shire. Frodo razem ze swymi przyjaciółmi Merrym, Pippinem, Fredegarem i Samem siadali w kole dokoła starców i prosili ich o opowieść. Starsi, którym nie oszczędzono ciężkiej pracy w kopalni zwykle wpierw się wzbraniali ale w końcu zaczynali opowiadać po ledwie kilku proszących słowach.

Powiadam, to były piekne dni, piękne. – Powiedział Stary Gamgee z namysłem.

Kiedy dojrzewało ziele, było zielono od Przywodzia aż do Stoków. Powietrze pachniało dobrą, długą fajką, a ty czułeś się, jakbyś już zjadł drugie śniadanie, nawet bardzo wcześnie rano!

Drugie śniadanie? – zdziwił się chórek młodych hobbitów. – Co to jest?

To jest tak – powiedział Stary Gamgee - jakby nigdy nie być głodnym.

Oooch – westchnęli młodzi.

A pamiętacie pole starego Willowbottoma? – zarzęził inny starzec. – Dynie wielkie, jak głowa człowieka. I marchewki, i pomidory, i ziemniaki. Och, jakież mieliśmy wtedy uczty.

Pamietasz to przyjęcie dla Starego Tuka? Miałem wtedy siedemnaście lat, o tak. Śliczne panny tańczyły z wstążkami, świetliki śmigały dokoła jak maleńkie gwiazdy, a jedzenie! Och, niechże mnie, to było coś.

A pamiętasz wtedy, jak Shirebourn wylała i przyszli do nas z Głębokich Rytów i prosili o pomoc, i wszyscyśmy poszli i oczyszczali ich domy z mułu i karmili nas tymi zapiekankami z szynką?

A mój najmłodszy Adam, ten to poszedł do Starego Lasu i mówił, że widział tam pająka tak wielkiego jak on sam! Wrócił biegiem do dom, biały jak płótno, i sześć pint potrzeba było, żeby w ogóle wydobyć z niego tę historię!

Staruszkowie roześmiali się uderzając się o uda, najwyraźniej przeniesieni ze słabo oświetlonej jaskini z powrotem do zielonego Shire.

– Dlaczego już tam nie mieszkamy? – zwykle pytał jeden z młodszych hobbitów. Oczywiście słyszeli już odpowiedź wiele razy ale była częścią rytuału. Starcy dawali rytualną odpowiedź. – Czemu? Oczywiście to przez Króla Thorina. I przez Bilba Bagginsa.

Wtedy starzec spluwał na podłogę jaskini, ocierał usta dłonią, przeklinał krasnoludów za brak tytoniu, i wysyłał młodzież do łóżek. Nie ważne, jak bardzo Frodo nalegał nigdy nie udało mu się wydobyć ze starszych ich sekretu. Był niezwykle ciekawy, głównie, dlatego, że ten Bilbo nosił to samo nazwisko co on. Czasami jego przyjaciele przezywali go „Bilbo". Ale żaden z młodszych hobbitów nie wiedział co go w tym tak gniewało. W dzień pracowali w jaskiniach wydobywając rudę dla krasnoludów i ich sojuszników. Ale noce mieli dla siebie. Frodo znał wszystkie ukryte dziury, jakich mogły dostarczyć jaskinie pod Górami. W dniach, w których nie był bardzo spracowany, on i jego przyjaciele badali wszystkie ciemne kawerny. Chłopcy wychowali się pod Górami i mieli niezwykle czuły zmysł orientacji. Fredegar, zwykle bardziej ostrożny stał na czatach podczas, gdy pozostali czterej wyruszali w tajemnicy w poszukiwaniu jakiejś rozrywki. Ten rodzaj przygody zawierał sporo niebezpieczeństw. Straże goblinów były zawsze czujne a krasnoludy jeśli złapały hobbita pałętającego się ponad Schodami, tłukły go prawie na śmierć i wrzucały pod Schody nie dbając czy przeżył czy nie. Ale Frodo wykopał masę nowych korytarzy i wiedział dokąd zmierza. Przez większość czasu. To było popołudnie wczesnego lata, kiedy natrafili na przejście do miejsca, w którym nigdy jeszcze nie byli. To był dzień świąteczny dla krasnoludów Dzień Thorina, i hobbici dostali wolne popołudnie. Zjedli coś i podrzemali, i byli gotowi na cokolwiek nawet na nieznaną jaskinię.

Wow – westchnął Merry. – To miejsce wygląda…

Niebezpiecznie? – Zasugerował Sam. – Powinniśmy wracać Frodo.

Ściany tej kawerny nie były gładkim kamieniem, jak te które zwykle drążyli. Zamiast tego, kiepsko wydrążone ściany pokryte były małymi niszami. Nisze miały kraty. Z boku pod ścianą stał czarny stół. Leżały na nim jakieś lśniące narzędzia. Pippin natychmiast się nimi zainteresował.

– Sam popatrz na to…

– Nie możesz się oprzeć, jeśli tylko coś lśni, prawda? – westchnął Sam, gdy podszedł do stołu. Odrzuciło go jednak i wytrącił metal z dłoni Pippina bez namysłu.

– Pippin! To są narzędzia do… – brzęczenie metalu na kamiennej posadzce zagłuszyło jego głos na chwilę i wszyscy zamarli. Nikt nie przyszedł, żeby sprawdzić hałas, więc Sam dokończył krótko – … tortur.

– Myślisz? – wydyszał Merry. – Wow.

- Wow, to nie jest odpowiednie słowo na określenie tortur. – Rzekł Frodo karcąco. – To może się i tobie zdarzyć pewnego dnia.

- Frodo! Nie mów tak! Tortury są dla szpiegów i wrogów Króla…

- Wrogów Króla Thorina. Jasne. A kim my będziemy, jeśli nas złapią na zabawie w lochach?

- Och - jęknął Merry. I wycofał się od stołu.

- Sam ma rację. – Powiedział Pippin. – Zwykle się nie wycofuję ale to nie jest miejsce, w którym powinniśmy być. To lochy i nie chce już nigdy tu zaglądać.

- Racja.

- Dobrze. – Powiedział Frodo – Teraz zobaczmy, skąd przyszliśmy?

Zaczął obracać się pomału, poszukując ledwie widocznej szczeliny w murach, którą się tu dostali, kiedy nagle dobiegł ich głos z jednej z nisz w głębi korytarza. Dotarł do nich, łamiący się, rzężący i storturowany lecz był to niewątpliwie głos hobbita.

- Chłooopcyyy?

Sam aż podskoczył tak wysoko, że byłby spadł na Pippina.

- Och – jęknął – wynośmy się stąd, to jest złe miejsce, naprawdę złe, to duch!

– Cicho Samie – powiedział Frodo obojętnie.

Kiedy usłyszał ten głos poczuł jakby przeszył go prąd, jakby działo się coś, co miało się zdarzyć od dawna. Odrzucił więc zaniepokojenie swych przyjaciół i pomału poszedł w głąb kamiennego korytarza, czując jak zatęchłe powietrze zawija się wokoło niego. Dziesięć kroków, piętnaście i dotarł do niszy, która była zamieszkana. W głębi niszy siedziała skulona postać. Dwadzieścia kroków i stanął na wprost niej.

– Kim jesteś? – Powiedział. – Kim jesteś dla mnie?

Czarny tobołek łachmanów wyprostował się ujawniając starszego hobbita w szacie złożonej ze ścinków. Miał jedno oko, a gdy podniósł dłoń w geście pokoju, Frodo zobaczył, że brakuje mu palca. Postać pokryta była brudem, a gdy przemówiła jej głos był chrzęszczący.

- Jestem twoim wujem. Jestem Bilbo Baggins.

Frodo czuł się jakby utknął w złym śnie. Odsuwał się od tej wyciągniętej ręki. Ten hobbit – ten parias – tak długo był tylko duchem krążącym wśród nich wszystkich drwiącym z nich swoim imieniem. Niemal niechcący Frodo spytał

- Co więc robisz tutaj? Czemu nie jesteś z resztą z nas, kopiąc dziury i urabiając sobie ręce dla Thorina?

Nie był pewien czy chce znać odpowiedź, ale gdy starzec – Bilbo, rzekł – Siadaj chłopcze to ci opowiem – usiadł. Za sobą usłyszał kroki pozostałych. Bilbo skulił się na kamiennej podłodze przyglądając się mu, czekał. Frodo spojrzał za siebie. Po chwili milczenia Bilbo zaczął się śmiać.

– Nie przedstawisz mnie swym przyjaciołom?

Frodo wskazał dokoła – Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Tuk, Samwise Gamgee.

– Ach, czy stary Gaffer wciąż żyje Samie?

- Tak, sir. – Padła nieśmiała odpowiedź.

Frodo słyszał szybki oddech Sama i wiedział, że znajduje się on na granicy wytrzymałości – że zaraz ucieknie. Powiedział więc, głównie po to, aby utrzymać swych towarzyszy na miejscu.

- Skończże te wstępne pogaduszki, starsze. Nie mamy całej nocy.

We własnych uszach jego słowa zabrzmiały bardziej niegrzecznie niż zamierzał – ale on także był przestraszony, a nieuprzejmość utrzymywała na miejscu jego odwagę. Wydawała się mieć ten sam skutek dla Sama, bo jego oddech zwolnił i Frodo poczuł, że Sam usiadł z tyłu na podłodze.

- Nie uczą was już manier? Za moich czasów żaden małolat nie odezwałby się tak do starszego.

- Twoje czasy minęły – powiedział Frodo i teraz naprawdę zamierzał być nieuprzejmy. – I to przez ciebie jesteśmy teraz niewolnikami krasnoludów. A przynajmniej tak gadają starcy.

- Och, a więc mają rację. Nikt nigdy nie powinien spierać się ze starcami.

- Tracę cierpliwość, dziadku. Czemu nie powiesz mi po co mnię zawołałeś?

Frodo zwykle nie był skłonny do obrażania się lecz życie spędzone w niewoli potrafi ci to zrobić. Był bardzo ciekaw, ale to nie poprawi przecież jego sytuacji, czyż nie? Równie dobrze mógłby wślizgnąć się z powrotem do tuneli zanim go złapią i pobiją. Kolejna długa chwila milczenia została przerwana, gdy Sam wysyczał

- Chodźmy stąd. To wariat – nie ma nic do powiedzenia.

– Młody Gamgee, przestań paplać. – Powiedział Bilbo. – Rozmawiam ze swym siostrzeńcem. – Śniłem o tobie, Frodo. Nie jestem pewien czy to On zsyła te sny czy też pochodzą one od tej elfiej kobiety, która ciągle przychodziła do mnie tak wiele lat temu. Czasem widzę cię, jak drążysz korytarze krasnoludzkich halli. Czasem widzę cię, jako Króla ponad wszystkim. A czasami widzę, jak przychodzisz mnie uwolnić.

Jego głos zniżył się do szeptu, jakby ściany były wypełnione podsłuchującymi uszami.

- Czasami się załamujesz, czasami zdrowiejesz. Co zrobisz, Frodo? Co zrobisz?

- Wujek czy nie, bełkoczesz. – Frodo podniósł się, machając na Sama. – Chodźmy.

- Zostań! – Rozkazał Bilbo, a jego głos stał się w tej chwili przeszywający, jakby wypełniało go światło. – W imię Gandalfa Szarego, powstrzymaj język synu! Wypróbowujesz mą cierpliwość.

- Ja wypróbowuję _twoją_ cierpliwość? – Powiedział Frodo. – Kimkolwiek jest Gandalf Szary, nie może mnie związać. Opowiedz swoją historię albo siedź na wygnaniu do końca marnego życia. Ale nie mów tak do mnie, bo nic ci nie jestem winien.

- Ha! – zacmokał Bilbo. – A więc rzeczywiście masz ducha, prawda? I trochę Starego Świata wyczuwa się wokoło ciebie. Tak się zastanawiałem czy to tylko na pokaz czy nie. Cóż, pozwól, że opowiem wam historię. Zaczęło się zanim się urodziłeś, kiedy zostałem obałamucony przez Gandalfa Szarego, aby podjąć się długiej wyprawy przez Góry Mgliste.

Bilbo był prawdziwym opowiadaczem więc, kiedy mówił młodzi hobbici ujrzeli go przemierzającego dzikie krainy Śródziemia z jego krasnoludzkimi przyjaciółmi. Pippin raz przerwał mu pytając

– Ale krasnoludy? Czyli, że wtedy byli nam równi?

- Tak, paniczu Tuk. Nawet miałem ich wśród przyjaciół. Traktowali mnie uprzejmie i nawet przy jednej czy dwu okazjach uratowali mi życie. Kiedy utknęliśmy w orczych jaskiniach, jeden z nich poniósł mnie na plecach. Ale wszystko się zmieniło, gdy się rozdzieliliśmy, i gdy znalazłem pierścień.

Opowiedział im jak to się stało, że został posiadaczem Pierścienia – jak Gollum oddał mu go, zupełnie niechcący i jak uciekł z okropnych lochów orków dzięki niewidzialności.

Nie powiedziałem krasnoludom o pierścieniu. Wtedy chciałem zachować go w

tajemnicy przez jakiś czas. Ale odkryli, że go miałem po tym, jak odwiedziliśmy leśnych elfów. Thorin był nim bardzo zainteresowany ale został uwięziony przez elfów i kiedy ich uwolniłem byliśmy zbyt zajęci spływaniem rzeką, żeby o tym myśleć.

Opowiedział oczarowanym dzieciakom o podróży do Samotnej Góry, opowiedział o smoku Smaugu, i o tym, jak wielki gad został zabity pojedynczą strzałą w serce.

Bard z Esgaroth był tym, który zabił smoka, podczas gdy my kąpaliśmy się w złocie

pod górą. A potem przyszli ludzie i elfowie, i zarządali swego udziału w skarbie. A więc nawet wówczas, choć Thorin wiedział, że mam magiczny pierścień – bo jakżebym mógł aż dotąd pozostać żywy – nie próbował go zagarnąć. Wiedział, że postanowię zostać, aby zobaczyć koniec bitwy. I zostałem. Trzymałem się z daleka od pola walki stojąc wysoko na Kruczym Wzgórzu. Ale, gdy tam stałem celny rzut kamieniem pomimo hełmu pozbawił mnie przytomności. Nie wiem kto to zrobił ani jak. Ale kiedy się ocknąłem znajdowałem się tu, gdzie mnie widzicie, w więzieniu pod Górą a mój Pierścień zniknął. Tak samo jak oba palce od pierścieni, chociaż wtedy nie nosiłem Pierścienia na palcu. Potem przyszedł do mnie Thorin. To było dużo później, chyba kilka lat później. Powiedział mi, że odciął mi palce jako zapłatę. Jego oczy były straszne. Czy nadal takie są?

Nigdy nie podchodzimy tak blisko. – Rzekł Merry. – A, gdybyśmy podeszli

trzymamy głowy nisko.

Jego oczy wypełniały wściekłość i chciwość – i palcami obracał coś w kieszeni, gdy ze mną rozmawiał. Mój skarb – nazywał to. Jak ten stwór Gollum. Powiedział mi, że rozgromił ludzi i elfów, przegnał ich na południe, a Pierścień nigdy nie opuścił jego boku. Powiedział mi, że Shire jest następne i, że zamierza odpłacić mi za moje złodziejstwo. Złodziejstwo! Jakbym to nie ja uwolnił go z lochów króla elfów, puszczając go na rzekę w beczce.

I siedzisz tu – jak długo? – Spytał Frodo. – Od tamtego czasu?

Cóż, chłopcze, nigdy mnie nie wypuścił. – Bilbo przykuł go przeszywającym spojrzeniem. – A czy ty to zrobisz?

– Ja nie… - zaczął Frodo, ale starzec powstrzymał go.

– Nie odpowiadaj. Nie skończyłem jeszcze.

Jego głos znów zniżył się do szeptu, tak, że wszyscy czterej musieli się doń zbliżyć.

– Thorin miał rację nazywając mnie złodziejem. Coś mu ukradłem. Coś tak bezcennego, że pewnie zrobiłby wszystko, aby to odzyskać. A ja to ukryłem.

– Co ukrywałeś tak długo? I czemu jeszcze nie użyłeś tego, jako karty przetargowej? – Zapytał Frodo sceptycznie.

– Nazywają to Arcyklejnotem. A nie użyłem tego jeszcze, bo… - Bilbo przerwał i szarpnął głową w bok. – Ktoś się zbliża.

Co? – zaczął Pippin. – Skąd wiesz…

Lecz Frodo był już na nogach i uciekał w stronę wyjścia. W biegu złapał zdumionego Sama pod ramię i pociągnął go za sobą do szczeliny w murze, sycząc rozkazy do dwu pozostałych, aby do nich natychmiast dołączyli. Kiedy znaleźli się już bezpiecznie w tunelu popchnął ich za siebie i wyjrzał przez szparę z powrotem do kamiennego pomieszczenia. Po chwili kroki stały się słyszalne. Zbliżały się.

Kto to jest? – Wyszeptał Sam.

Frodo poczuł dłoń Sama na swym ramieniu i ucieszył się z jej ciepła, albowiem właśnie sam Thorin pojawił się w jego polu widzenia. Król krasnoludów nie był oczywiście wysoki i nie wyglądał zbyt imponująco, ale miał bardzo prostą postawę i królewski krok. I Frodo wiedział, że, gdyby się teraz odwrócił i zauważył wpatrzone w niego hobbickie oko wszyscy czterej daliby głowy pominąwszy już te lśniące instrumenty na tym czarnym stole. Usłyszał głosy i skrzypienie drzwi, gdy otwarto celę. Kroki przeniosły się teraz bliżej niego i Frodo zobaczył, że Bilbo wychodzi na środek pomieszczenia. Za nim szedł Thorin i jego strażnicy. Straże prędko zatrzymały Bilba i odholowały go do stołu.

To Dzień Thorina. – Powiedział Król.

Miał niski głos, który brzmiał, jak skały zrzucane jedna na drugą.

– To święto. I dziś się zabawię. Czyż nie powienienm zażyć dziś zabawy, Bilbo?

Nie wyglądało, żeby oczekiwał odpowiedzi tylko skinął na straże, które położyły Bilba na stole i ujął jeden srebrzysty bełt. Gdy strażnik przyłożył ostrze do skóry Thorin zaczął chichotać a Bilbo krzyczeć.

Co się dzieje, Frodo? Co jest? – Głos Sama przywrócił Froda do rzeczywistości. Odwrócił się. Twarz Sama o kilka cali od jego twarzy odbijała jego własny strach i nienawiść. – Czy to Thorin?

Frodo łagodnie odepchnął Sama od szczeliny wpychając go na Merrego i Pippina.

Idziemy. – Powiedział cicho. – Nie ma potrzeby wiedzieć co się tam dzieje. Nie ma potrzeby.

Gdy jednak przechodzili nowymi tunelami Frodo walczył ze sobą – nie chcesz znaleźć Arcyklejnotu. Nie chcesz. Mógłbyś wszystkich uratować. Nie, nie dasz rady. Nie jesteś bohaterem. Ależ jesteś. Wracaj do domu i idź spać. Wróć tam, i zobacz się z nim znowu. Nie jesteś bohaterem. Ależ jesteś. Jesteś.

Koniec


End file.
